The present invention relates to a waterproof outer garment and , more particularly, to a waterproof outer garment for snowmobiling which can be put on over clothing and removed quickly and easily.
For some outdoor activities, especially snowmobiling, participants are subject to having their clothing become saturated with water, for example, from snow, particularly when the participants are seated. Their clothing becomes saturated with the water, leaving the wearers wet, cold and generally uncomfortable. The wetness also causes chafing. Snow comes in contact with the clothing of snowmobilers especially when freshly fallen snow is deep and light. As a snowmobile moves through such snow, the snow billows up and a back current carries the billowing snow and plasters it against the back of the rider. The snow works its way between the rider and the seat of the snowmobile, and body heat and the heat of compression as the rider bounces up and down on the seat melt the snow. Portions of the riders legs down almost to the knees are likely to make contact with the snowmobile seat and, therefore, are prone to getting wet.
Some waterproof garments are known, but they either cover an insufficient area of the wearer to prevent the wearer's clothing from getting wet or they are difficult to put on over clothing, such as a conventional snowmobile suit, and difficult to take off. Some waterproof garments require the wearer to step into each leg, which is made difficult by the wearer's boots and warm, bulky clothing, such as a snowmobile suit.